


The Soldier's New Mission

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: After Tony found and helped the Winter Soldier, the Soldier decided that his new mission was to stay at Tony’s side always.Kinktober 2020 Day 30 - Cock Warming
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	The Soldier's New Mission

“No Steve, I haven’t found anything new about your Bucky since you called to ask yesterday.” Tony rolled his eyes as he twirled a small wrench in his fingers as he tinkered with the boots of his Ironman armour. 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re looking… I’m just worried, he’s out there all alone and he must be so confused and feeling hunted.” Steve sighed from the other side of the call, his voice echoing throughout Tony’s workshop. 

“Barnes is a big boy and from the sounds of it, quite good at taking care of threats that come after him. I think he can survive until you find him,” Tony reminded and Steve made a sad noise from his side of the call. 

“I know, thanks for letting me pester you, Tony… Just call if you hear anything okay?” Steve sounded like a kicked puppy. 

“Will do Cap, talk to you tomorrow,” Tony teased and got a short laugh from Steve before they traded goodbyes and the call ended. Tony reclined on his stool, pushing his hair off of his forehead before he peered down under the workbench he was seated at. 

Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier peered up at him with glassy eyes and lips spread wide around Tony’s half-hard cock. Tony smiled at the sight and ran his fingers through Barnes’ long brown hair. 

Tony had found Barnes months ago, looking lost and in need of a new handler. Tony had worked the trigger words out of Barnes' head with B.A.R.F but Barnes had stayed, deeming his new mission is to be by Tony’s side and take care of him in every way possible.

Who was Tony to say no to such a lucrative offer? Most of Barnes' days were now spent on his knees or any other position Tony put him in and he seemed much calmer and content being used like this instead of a weapon. 

“Cap is still looking for you, it’s been a few months. I think it’s time for me to ask you again. Do you want to reunite with your old friend or do you want to stay here and be my pretty little cock warmer?” Tony asked in a crooning voice as he brushed his fingers through Barnes’ hair. 

Tony shuddered slightly as he watched as his wet cock slipped from Barnes pink, swollen lips. A line of salvia connecting the soldier’s lips to the head of Tony’s cock as Barnes stared up at Tony's devotion in those glassy eyes. 

“I wanna be your pretty little cock warmer, don’t want to see Stevie, wanna stay here with you.” Barnes slurred out, his voice accented with an odd mixture of Brooklyn and Russian. It just made Barnes that much more unique and Tony was a lover of the unique. 

“Then you’ll stay with me, my pretty little cock warmer,” Tony promised as he cupped the back of Barnes’ head, nudging his face back towards his cock.  
Barnes face lit up and he sent Tony a grateful look before he opened his mouth wide and engulfed every inch of Tony’s cock again. 

Barnes let out a soft, content sigh through his nose as he nuzzled his cheek against Tony’s thigh and slumped against Tony’s leg from where he was kneeling between the genius’ legs. 

With one hand still stroking Barnes’ hair, Tony went back to work on his armour boots, a pleased and possessive smile on his face. Steve would keep looking for the man keeping his cock warm and he would stay clueless until Barnes wanted to see him if Tony even decided to allow that meeting.  
Barnes was willingly his now and Steve would just have to deal with that fact when the time came.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
